


I DO Like You

by AnchorsOutAtSea



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Based on real tweets, Cockles, I said that last tag like a dramatic movie announcer in my head, Jenmish, One Shot, Polyamory, Pray for Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchorsOutAtSea/pseuds/AnchorsOutAtSea
Summary: A short Cockles ficlet inspired by one of Misha's tweets. It takes place over a period of a few weeks in which Jensen drives Misha absolutely crazy but makes up for it.





	I DO Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...I know I should be working on Freckles and Feathers, but I just really missed writing Cockles, and this only took me a few hours. 
> 
> The tweet that inspired this ficlet is below, but can also be found [here](https://twitter.com/mishacollins/status/1042896037776646144).
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

“Do you know what September 18th is?” Misha asked, exiting out of Twitter and locking his phone screen with a click. He placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch that he and Jensen were sharing in Jensen’s trailer.

“Huh?” Jensen asked distractedly. His eyes didn’t leave his own screen as his thumbs tapped away rapidly. He was playing some dumb game on his phone that he would inevitable get burned out on and end up deleting in a few days.

“September 18th.” Misha said impatiently, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. “Do you know what that day is?”

The taunting game audio played through Jensen’s phone speaker, revealing that he died. Jensen made a frustrated noise and tossed it on the table, glaring at the iPhone like it had personally insulted him. “No.” He replied, finally looking at Misha. “Should I?”

“It’s the day that Dean and Cas met on the show. The day that Cas pulled Dean out of Hell.”

“Oh.” Jensen gave him an annoyed look. “How would I remember that? That’s seriously what you made me die over?”

Misha rolled his eyes. “I didn’t _make_ you do anything. Anyway, I thought I would give you a heads up. Fans are already tweeting about it even though it’s a few weeks away. A lot of them are referring to it as Dean and Cas’ anniversary.”  
 ****  
Jensen grimaced. “Seriously?” He galled. “When are they going to let that go?”

Misha fixed him with a stern look. “They’re not going to, Jen. It means a lot to a lot of people.”

“Yeah, well, Destiel or whatever isn’t real.” Jensen’s voice was matter-of-fact, and it irritated the hell out of Misha.

“It’s not real to _you_. That doesn’t mean it’s not real to other people. Don’t be a dick about other people’s interpretation of the show when you never even watch it.”

“I watch it.” Jensen pouted petulantly, mirroring Misha and kicking his feet up on the coffee table too. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television, flipping through channels to distract himself from the fact that Misha was looking at him like he was disappointed.

“You’ve only actually seen a handful of episodes, and that was usually because we all got together and watched them and did livestreams. If people see more between the two characters-“

“Oh, c’mon, Mish. Not you too.” Jensen said, rolling his eyes and letting them fall on Misha’s face. “Just let it go. It’s not that serious.” He smiled weakly when Misha glared at him.

“You’re such a dick.” Misha mumbled, taking his feet off of the table and reaching for his mug of tea.

Jensen stood up with a sigh, walking over to the mini fridge to grab a bottle of water. “If I’m such a dick, why did I take the time to make you that lame ass mug you’re drinking out of?” He said sweetly. “ _And_ I made sure that there’s plenty of that tea you like in my trailer.”

Misha ignored him and continued to sip his tea, though his fingers did tighten around the handle fondly.

“Mmmhmm, that’s what I thought.” Jensen said, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss Misha on top of the head. He smiled against Misha’s hair and leaned over further to pepper sloppy, playful kisses all over Misha’s cheek.

“You’re still a dick.” Misha muttered in response, swatting him away with a small smile on his lips.

  


“Shhh! You’re going to wake him!” Jared hushed Jensen quietly, cradling the popcorn bowl full of ice water in his arms carefully, approaching Misha’s sleeping form on Jensen’s trailer bed.

“Jared, he’s going to fucking kill you.” Jensen said urgently. Misha was always such a good sport about Jared’s childish pranks, and Jensen really wondered what his breaking point was. He had never seen Misha wake up angry, but he had also never poured ice cold water on Misha to get him to wake up.

Jared smiled and winked before upturning the bowl and emptying it on top of Misha’s head.

Misha let out an undignified squeal and shot up in bed like he had been electrocuted. He took a minute to swipe the freezing water from his eyes before giving Jared a death glare and immediately attempting to tackle him. Jared danced out of his grip as Misha ran after him, his shirt sliding through Misha’s fingertips.

Jared ran for the trailer door, laughing the entire way. He gave Misha and overdramatic salute, slinging the door open. “Rise and shine, Misha!” He said through giggles, ducking out the door as Misha ran towards him, slamming it in his face.

Misha spun around, his glower now on Jensen. “I can’t believe you.” He growled.

“Hey!” Jensen said, raising his hands placatingly. “I had nothing to do with that. That was all Jared. I even tried to convince him it was a bad idea.”

“But you just _stood_ there and _let_ him do it.” Misha snapped, running his fingers through his wet hair. Jensen gave him an innocent, dazzling smile as a response. He knew Misha had a weak will when it came to him, that he was an exception more times than he ever deserved. He also knew to use it to his advantage. “Whatever.” Misha added. “It’s your bed. You’re the one that’s going to have to deal with the wet sheets.”

“Don’t act like that’s the first time my sheets have been wet because of you.” Jensen said in a low voice, a single eyebrow raised seductively. He approached Misha, grabbing his hips and pulling him in for a kiss.

Misha squirmed out of his clutch with a frown. “You’re the fucking worst.” He chastised. But when Jensen gave him a sweet smile and leaned in for another kiss, he didn’t pull away.

  


“Well, Arrow fell down the steps today.” Danneel sighed through facetime. She took video chat away from her own face to show Jensen their youngest daughter’s scraped knees.

“Oh, no!” Jensen cooed at Arrow. “You okay, darlin’?”

Arrows face lit up with a smile at seeing her dad. “Boo-boo!” She said confidently.

“Aw, yeah, sweetheart. I see that. You got a boo-boo.” Arrow just nodded sadly, but Jensen heard Zeppelin squeal off camera.

Danneel laughed. There was a whirlwind of color and a thudding noise as she dropped her phone. When she picked it back up, she was in frame this time but had the twins sitting on her lap. “Zepp got excited when he heard your voice.” She explained. Jensen could see Zeppelin’s little hands keep trying to grab the phone.

“How’s my little man?” Jensen cooed at him. Zeppelin squealed again, his eyes wide and excited. Jensen sighed and gave him a sad little smile.

“Oh, babe, don’t do that.” Danneel said, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Do what?”

“You always get so frustrated that Zepp doesn’t talk as much as Arrow. Give him time. He’s a lot like you, you know. He prefers to just grunt and point at things. It’s easier than using your words.” Danneel smiled at him teasingly.

Jensen returned the smile at his beautiful wife. She could read him like a book. He had never said anything about his concerns that Arrow was picking up words much faster than Zeppelin, but some how, Danneel just knew.

Jensen heard his trailer door open and close, and before he even had time to react to it, Misha was plopping down on the couch next to him. He was still in Castiel’s uniform and looked exhausted. He put his head on Jensen’s shoulder and sighed deeply.

“Aw, rough day on set, Mish?” Danneel asked, hiding a giggle behind kissing a squirming Arrow on top of the head.

“No surprise here, but Jared’s being a nightmare to work with.” Misha said with a laugh. “Heeey, guys.” He added, turning his attention to the twins and giving them a small wave. They both waved back, giggling and bouncing up and down in Danneel’s lap.

Jensen gripped Misha’s knee and squeezed it tightly. He always melted a little when Misha interacted with Arrow, Zeppelin and JJ. Misha took his head off Jensen’s shoulder to look up at him response and Jensen immediately brought their lips together with a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, Misha’s big blue eyes were wide.

“Thought you didn’t want to do that in front of the kids.” Misha mumbled softly.

Jensen smiled at him. “Arrow and Zepp are too young to remember it.”

“And JJ is already back upstairs coloring.” Danneel added helpfully. “She came down long enough to say hi, but apparently coloring Rainbow Dash was more important.”

Misha smiled gently at Jensen before turning his attention to Danneel. “I’m actually really glad he has you on the phone, Dee. There are a few things I wanted to discuss with you about Random Acts-“

“Oh, man.” Jensen interrupted. “You two can discuss this on your own time. I’m not sitting through it.” Misha opened his mouth to protest but Jensen gave him a quick kiss to shut him up before looking back to his family on his phone screen. “Bye, guys. I love you. Give JJ a kiss for me.” He blew a kiss at the camera and gave Danneel just enough time to respond before ending the FaceTime call. He wasn’t surprised to find Misha glaring at him when he looked over. “What?” He asked sheepishly.

“I really did have things I needed to discuss with her.” He replied with a frown.

“Yeah, well I know nothing about running an organization and it’s like listening in on a bunch of tech talk.” Jensen said grumpily, throwing his arm over Misha’s lap snuggling into his side. “Besides, if Jared has been giving you a hard time all day, why spend the little break you have worrying yourself over something? Dee has it under control.”

Misha shuffled out of Jensen’s embrace with an irritated huff. “I _know_ Danneel is fully capable of handling things as a board member, but it’s important to _me_ -“

“Oh, baby, no. I wasn’t trying to say it’s not important.” Jensen said, crawling into Misha’s lap so quickly that he didn’t have time to react. He cupped Misha’s face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “I know how important Random Acts is to you, and I think what you do is amazing.” He kissed Misha again. “I just don’t understand all the board talk. You know?”

Misha narrowed his eyes at Jensen but then sighed in defeat. “I swear I think I let you get away with murder sometimes.” Jensen grinned down at him, but then bit his lip coyly, staring at Misha through thick, blonde tipped eyelashes. “I can’t stand you.” Misha added with a smirk, but even as he said it, his hand curled around the back of Jensen’s neck to pull him closer.

  


“You’re such a fucking tease.” Misha growled, watching Jensen slowly kiss his way around Misha’s hard cock, deliberately neglecting in. They were in bed in Misha’s Vancouver apartment after finally getting more than just a few hours off from filming. It was September 18th, and Jensen had mockingly teased Misha about it being their character’s anniversary. Misha had quickly gotten sick of it and shut Jensen up with a kiss that had quickly become heated as clothes hit the floor.

Jensen sucked a hickey into the soft flesh of Misha’s inner thigh and Misha felt him smirk against his skin. Misha fixed him with an unimpressed look. His boyfriend was such a little shit. He flicked Jensen on the nose and Jensen laughed, his eyes crinkling affectionately at the corners.

“You love it.” Jensen teased, finally closing a hand around Misha’s erection after licking his palm, pumping him loosely. Misha couldn’t wait to wipe the smug look off his face. Jensen tightened his grip and worked Misha over until his was about to come and then firmly gripped the base of his dick to stop him. Misha let out a frustrated groan. This was the third time Jensen had stopped him from coming, and Misha’s skin burned with heat and lack of release.

Jensen finally took Misha into his mouth, hallowing out his cheeks and looking up at Misha with bright, pupil blown eyes. Misha smirked down at him, carding his fingers through Jensen’s short, bed rumpled hair. It was hard for Jensen to run his mouth when it was stretched around his cock. He raised his eyebrows at Jensen and Jensen nodded slightly, pulling off sloppily so that they could change positions. Jensen got on his knees on the floor and Misha stood up in front of him, stroking himself absentmindedly. Jensen opened his mouth, relaxing his jaw completely so that Misha could fuck into his mouth. Misha stroked Jensen’s hair one more time before holding him in place by the back of the hand, and slid into the warm, wet heat of Jensen’s mouth. He pumped in and out of Jensen’s mouth until his eyes were watering and he got that dazed look on his face. Right as Misha was about to come, Jensen tapped Misha’s hands, and Misha immediately pulled out worried that he had hurt him.

“Are you okay?” He asked in concern, once again stroking Jensen’s hair and immediately leaning down until their eyes were level.

“I’m fine.” Jensen replied hoarsely, licking his spit wet lips. An impish smirk spread across his lips before adding. “I didn’t want you to come. I’m just not through with you yet.”

Misha shoulders slouched in relief before he realized what Jensen meant. “I really, really don’t like you.” He replied. It didn’t stop him from helping Jensen to his feet and falling into bed with him.

  


Misha frowned down at his phone, his thumb scrolling through Twitter. He had given up trying to please everyone a long time ago, so seeing tweets that said something negative about him were no surprise. It was all water off a duck’s back. One thing he couldn’t get used to is when he saw negative comments about charity work, or negative comments directed towards Random Acts. He didn’t care if there were people that hated him, but it completely blew his mind that there were people capable of hating attempts being made at bettering the lives of others.

“Get off of Twitter.” Misha had been so involved in his phone that he hadn’t even realized Vicki had snuck up behind him. He was sitting on the back-porch steps outside while West and Maison ran through a sprinkler, soaking wet and laughing hysterically. He looked up at Vicki guiltily. “You have that look on your face again. If you’re seeing something that’s bothering you on there, then get off.”

“What look?” Misha feigned innocence.

Vicki looked at him boredly. She hadn’t had time for his bullshit since high school. She gently jerked the phone from his hands, putting it in her own back pocket. “Go have fun with the kids. I’m setting up in the kitchen. When I’m done, I’ll call you inside and we can all make dinner together.”

Misha didn’t need to be told twice. He stood up and gently kissed Vicki on the lips, mumbling a thanks to her before kicking off his shoes and running into the sprinkler fully clothed. ****

****  
After West and Maison had gone to bed, Misha plopped down on the couch next to Vicki and finished sending out a few emails for Random Acts. Shortly after sending out his last one, he got a videocall from Jensen. He stared at the screen, debating on whether he wanted to answer it or just go to bed with his wife. Vicki’s feet were in his lap, and she gently kicked his thigh with her heel.

“Answer your boyfriend.” She urged teasingly.

“How do you know it’s Jensen?” He asked, rasing an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes and kicked him again. “Who else would it be? Darius? He only does regular calls, he hates FaceTime.”

Misha just smiled and accepted the call. “Heeey!” Jensen said enthusiastically, his face lighting up the moment he saw Misha. “How’s vacation going?”

Misha snorted. “It’s not really a vacation when I have to be back on a plane in less than two days.” Jensen looked at him sympathetically, and Misha felt a little bad. At least he had a big enough break in between filming to spend time with his family. Jensen and Jared didn’t always have that luxury.

“Where’s Jared?”

“In his trailer. We finished filming a little early today. I guess he’s sorta less likely to goof off when you’re not here to fuck with.” Jensen grinned sheepishly, and Misha just frowned at him. “But uh, I miss you. So, I decided to call you. Uh, I mean FaceTime you I guess. Sorry, it was probably stupid. You’re with your family. I-“

“You two are so cute.” Vicki said intentionally loud enough so that Jenson would be able to hear it.

Jenson froze, and his eyes widened, making Misha laugh. He flipped the camera so that he could pan it over to Vicki who immediately hid her face and yelled at him. Jensen laughed, relaxing once he realized it was Vicki. “Hey, Vick. Sorry I’m stealing your husband.”

“If he doesn’t get his phone out of my face, you can _keep_ him.” Vicki answered from behind his hands that were still hiding her face. Misha laughed and flipped the camera back on him.

“What have y’all been up to?” Jensen asked.

“Misha’s been moping all day.” Vicki said loudly.

“You’re not allowed to be part of the conversation if you’re gonna hide over there in the corner of the couch.” Misha grumbled, looking over at her. When he looked back at his phone screen, Jensen was frowning at him.

“What’s wrong, Mish?”

“Nothing’s wron-“

“Even though I’ve told him a million times to ignore what people say online, he still lets it get to him.” Vicki interrupted him. Misha shoved her feet off his lap playfully even though he _was_ a little annoyed because he hadn’t planned on telling Jensen.

“Misha…what happened?” Jensen asked. His voice was serious, and his jaw was set. Misha knew he wouldn’t let this one go.

Misha sighed. “I really don’t care what people say about me, Jen. There have been bitter fans since the first episode I was on the show…but it really bothers me when people say stuff about Random Acts, because it’s not just the organization that they say things about. People have said negative things about everyone involved. Danneel, Rachel, Genevieve… they’re even saying things about Alaina now because of her new Raise Hell shirt with Stands. It’s not just me they go after. It’s anyone involved with me and-“

“Misha.” Jensen interjected softly. “Listen to me. There’s always going to be assholes in the world. Stop blaming yourself for how they choose to act. It’s not your fault. I know it’s hard to ignore them because they spend literally all their time on trying to make you come across as someone you’re not. But the people that matter know how amazing you are. They know that Random Acts isn’t a scam. They know that you’re one of the best friends that Jared and I could ever have. They know that you spend so much time putting your money where your mouth is and making a real difference in the world. All the people involved with you, all the people involved with Random Acts… they know that these people are just miserable and pathetic and there’s nothing that these so-called fans could ever say to make us love you any less. You know that right?” Misha bit his lip and blinked the stinging from his eyes, nodding.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Vicki said, grabbing Misha’s hand that wasn’t holding his phone so that she could slide her fingers between his.

Jensen gave him a teasing grin. “Now make sure you tell everyone on the show that I said all these nice things. Maybe they’ll give me your filming schedule.”

Misha groaned, and let his had fall back on the couch dramatically. He looked back at Jensen, and there was an undeniable fondness in his eyes and he was giving Jensen that soft look that always made him squirm. “Have I told you lately how much I can’t stand you?” He asked affectionately.

“Yeah, you just told me how much you don’t like me on Tuesday.” Jensen laughed.

  


What Misha had said on FaceTime had bothered Jensen for nearly two days. He had brought it up to both Jared and Danneel, but they both reassured him that Misha would be fine. _He_ knew Misha would be fine. That wasn’t the point. Jensen immediately opened his Twitter account since he had a few minutes before they started wrapping up filming for the night. He knew there was a small, cruel part of the fandom that constantly said things about how he supposedly hated Misha, and just tolerated him because they worked together…and those people had no idea just how wrong they were. Jensen knew that Misha was aware that he supported Random Acts, but apparently, he was going to have to let everyone else know how much he supported them too. He searched for Alaina’s profile, hoping she had recently tweeted about her campaign shirt with Stands. He got lucky when It was one of her most recent tweets. He retweeted it as a quote and added **“Anything supporting @RandomActsOrg and it’s many ‘random acts of kindness’ is the kinda stuff I support. You go girl. #SPNFamily”**. He grinned, knowing that Misha was on the plane back to Vancouver, and had probably purchased WiFi on the flight and would see at some point before he landed.

Less than two hours later, he got the notification where Misha quoted his own response to Alaina. His face lit up as he read it. **“Jensen, I take back what I said Tuesday. I DO like you.”**

Jensen finished the rest of his scenes a little distracted. When they wrapped up, Jared gave him a knowing look and didn’t bother inviting him to hangout. He knew Jensen wanted to spend time with Misha, and that Misha’s plane would be landing soon. Jensen was already texting him to let him know to come over to his apartment instead of his own.

 

Jensen had just finished an episode of Peaky Blinders when he heard a knock on his apartment door. He answered the door and Misha immediately threw himself in his arms, dropping his bags just inside the doorway.

“You _idiot_.” Misha mumbled into the side of his neck. “Do you know how much shit people are going to talk because you posted about Random Acts?”

Jensen pulled back just far enough to grab Misha’s face and dip his head for a kiss. “I don’t care, Mish. I really don’t. I’ll always support the amazing things you do, the amazing things Random Acts does.”

Misha was giving him a look so full of love and adoration that it always gave Jensen butterflies. He had everything he could ever want. He had a job he loved, a gorgeous wife and three beautiful kids, a best friend whose family was a part of his own, and a boyfriend who looked at him like he hung the moon. Jensen stroked his thumbs over the stubble forming on Misha’s cheeks and pulled him in for another kiss that had Misha pushing forward and kicking the apartment door shut behind him. He made quick work of removing Jensen’s clothes, and Jensen matched him article for article, constantly steering them towards the bedroom. Misha’s hands coasted up Jensen’s bare sides, his fingertips soaking in the heat of Jensen’s flesh.

“I’m so thankful for you.” Misha murmured against his lips, working open Jensen’s jeans the moment the back of Jensen’s knees hit the bed. “You _never_ cease to surprise me.”

Jensen just smiled into the kiss, opening up whenever Misha’s tongue would swipe against his bottom lip. Jensen kicked his jeans away when they slid to his ankles, and helped Misha get out of his own pants. Their underwear was tossed to the side carelessly and within seconds Misha had Jensen pressed into the soft mattress of the bed. Jensen moaned when Misha thrusted their cocks together, tossing his head back and exposing his throat to an assault of kisses from Misha’s eager mouth.

“I missed you.” Jensen panted, tangling his fingers in Misha’s already messy hair. “It drove me crazy to know you were upset and I wasn’t able to do anything about it.”

“You did do something.” Misha breathed against his skin, reaching for the nightstand drawer that they kept the condoms in lube in. “You _knew_ that tweet would piss people off, and you did it anyway. You never stop supporting me, even when my ideas are completely _insane_. Even when you know you’ll get backlash for it.”

The first touch of cool lube made Jensen flinch, but Misha kissed him through it, slowly and tenderly smearing it over his rim before adding more lube and gently sliding a single digit inside. Jensen immediately attempted to grind his hips down on Misha’s finger, but Misha cooed him and grabbed his hip, pinning him in place. “Easy, sweetheart.” He husked, his voice already deeper and laced with arousal. He slid his finger out just to add another when he slid back in, and Jensen groaned, his fingers scrambling for purchase on Misha’s shoulders. Misha sucked a mark on Jensen’s chest while slowly scissoring him open. He worked his way to one of Jensen’s nipples, tonguing and sucking at it until it was firm and sensitive before moving to the other.

By the time Misha was four fingers inside of Jensen, Jensen was a trembling, writhing mess. A barely coherent stream of words that sounded a lot like pleading mixed with Misha’s name were falling from his kiss swollen, spit slick lips. His hands were fisted in the sheets, his knuckles white. “Misha, please.” He whined, gasping when Misha once again rubbed over his prostate. “I’m ready.”

Misha steadily removed his finger, bringing their lips together again while he fumbled with the condom. He lined himself up and slid into Jensen unhurriedly. He stilled, the both of them panting and staring at each other unblinkingly. Jensen stroked Misha’s face lovingly and Misha tilted his head to kiss Jensen’s palm. Jensen wrapped his legs around Misha’s waist, urged him to move by digging his heels into Misha’s ass. Misha smiled and began to move, each thrust deliberate and loving. Despite wanting to, he didn’t wrap a hand around Jensen’s cock because he knew he was already close just from Misha working him open. Instead, Misha dropped down to his elbows, bringing their bodies closer together as he thrusted inside of him.

Jensen’s fingers immediately fisted in Misha’s hair, his favorite place to lose them when they had sex this intimately. Misha loved how Jensen was always so cocky and teasing outside of them making love, he was always running his mouth and trying to get a rise out of Misha, but when Misha had him like this, he was all breathy, needy noises and litanies of praise. “You’re so beautiful.” Misha admired, muffling another one of Jensen’s moans beneath his lips.

“Misha…” Jensen squirmed, his blush barely noticeable against his already flushed skin. Misha just smiled, thrusting into him harder. It wasn’t long before Jensen was spilling between their stomachs, and Misha followed him not long after. He made quick work of removing the condom and disposing of it, while Jensen used someone’s underwear to clean himself off. He immediately pulled Misha into his arms, planting a sweet kiss on top of his head. “You know…” Jensen started, his voice already teasing and light, making Misha smile. “For you to claim you don’t like me so much, that certainly felt like you like me.”

Misha laughed, sitting up slightly so that he could meet Jensen’s eyes. “I _don’t_ like you.” He insisted. Jensen tented his eyebrows in confusion and Misha leaned down to kiss him. “I _love_ you.”

Jensen barked out a laugh. “I love you too, Misha.” He replied, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> The mug I was referring to is the mug from Misha's Instagram post that is below but can also be found [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BnGx3-IFeQ-/?hl=en&taken-by=misha).
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
